


Rain (a translation of “雨” by uchuukokishi)

by Collinder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collinder/pseuds/Collinder
Summary: The original work in Chinese by uchuuhokishi ishere. It has a feel that's so very, ah, *them*. I tried my best but I'm not sure if that got through.All mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rain (a translation of “雨” by uchuukokishi)

**Author's Note:**

> The original work in Chinese by uchuuhokishi is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059255). It has a feel that's so very, ah, *them*. I tried my best but I'm not sure if that got through.  
> All mistakes are my own.

“Map shows you are at a disused office building, surrounded by construction sites. Very possibly an HQ of some sort of the gang, drug labs perhaps. Do be careful, Mr. Reese. Have you found Ryan?

“Mr. Reese?” The voice coming through the earbud is apparently startled by the burst of gunshots, “John?”

“I’m here. Ryan and his drug-cooking pals ate some bullets. I’ll leave it to the cops. Heading back now. Keep an eye on the other number.”

“That might prove difficult. Mr. Chapel’s cell signal has been stationary for thirty-three minutes. I have reason to believe he has discarded the phone to avoid being tracked.” The rustle of chair and desk and coat pauses for a moment,

“I’ll contact Detective Fusco. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Finch.”

It's been raining.

Dripping, Reese walks up the stairs of the library towards the station of computers, and hears Carter’s voice from the speaker. “… Narcotics found them all kneecapped. Can you tell John to lay low for a bit?”

“You’re welcome, Carter.” At the sound, Finch turns and looks at him; his gaze rests on the track of wet footprints on the floor. Reese manages a smile.

The phone rings again. Finch puts it on speaker, “Any progress, Detective Fusco?” “Your Mr. Troy Nuts Chapel bumped headlong with a gun into a narcotics scene. Never mind who wanted to kill whom, they won’t get their wish now. Tell Wonderboy to take a day off.”

Finch ends the call. He looks at Reese again, and stares at his ripped sleeve this time. “You didn’t tell me you were shot.”

“Just grazed. Then, …”

Reese turns towards the door, takes a step, looks down at the floor, “Sorry I got it wet.”

There is silence behind him for several seconds.

“Please stay, …”

Reese’s steps freeze at that. He waits for the other half of the sentence, “I have first-aid kit here”? Or “The rain’s too heavy outside”?

The other half of the sentence never comes. Perhaps the person behind him realizes that neither one can be a convincing argument for his staying here.

Reese turns and looks at Finch, raises his eyebrows.

Bear, with no sense of propriety, whimpers at that moment in his bed. Finch swiftly looks down at him, relieved.

Reese takes in this place, isolated from the rest of New York City. Muffled sound of rain blends with beeps of the computers. At three in the afternoon of a murky day, the lamp by the screens becomes the only source of light, illuminating Finch’s hand. Water trickles down library windows. Reese thinks of the kaleidoscope his father gave him, when he was little. He thinks of the smell of fresh earth and grass. _If eternity is an entity_ — a thought flashes through his mind — _this is how it should be like_.


End file.
